ffcsstestfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Şablon:News
Game News & Updates *10.19.11 Halloween Update. Darwin Watterson Nano, Dracula is back, Fusion infected Clyde. *9.14.11 Tom and the Clydes are back selling cool new Toonami items! In other news, there are three new nanos. They are: AmpFibian, Rath and Van Kleiss as the Unstable Nano. *8.22.11 Ice King and his BFF Gunter have a little trouble they could use your help with. Earn a cool Ice King nano, only if you can help patch up the friendship between Gunter and the King in "Penguin Plans' the conclusion to Ice King Invasion: A FusionFall Adventure. *7.27.11 Fusionfall added Seven new Nanos (Rigby and Gumball are with a code). They are: Rigby, Gumball, Chowder, Johnny Test, Zak Saturday, Titan and AmpFibian as the Unstable Nano. Rigby Nano Code:ffcdeathpunchies - Gumball Nano Code:ffcmisadventurer. *7.5.11 Fusionfall is back online for a while while the Dev Team conducts further testing. *6.29.11 Fusionfall is down for maintenance. *5.25.11 The code is back along with new Adventure Time chest is scadered across the world. Johnny Test and his dog Dukey has now appered in Nuclear Plant. Johnny Test(The Unstable Nano), Jake, and Flapjack Nanos are avalible. *5.23.11 The Code page is back up with a new look. Also,Chat is back up. So far these seem to be the only changes. *4.27.11 The Unstable Nano, along with the Johnny Bravo and Cheese nano, have finally been released. Johnny Bravo has also been given a new permanent location in Bravo Beach. *4.14.11 FusionFall has announced that the Unstable Nano is coming sometime this month. *4.1.11 A Mega Fusion Echo Echo has been released and will spawn in Genius Grove every night this week after 7/6c. *3.16.11 St. Patrick Event Released:New Racers and New Class 900 and 850 vehicles. *2.16.11 New Nanos have been released through the introduction of Nano Pods. Any Level 4+ players can get these Nanos which are Rex, Finn, and Alien X. Also, the Cheese and Johnny Bravo Nanos were announced along with an "unstable" nano. Their descriptions are "Coming Soon From DexLabs", possibly hinting at an entire expansion. The codes for the new nanos are listed here. Please read them and enter them correctly to get the 3 new nanos. -- For the Finn Nano: ffciminmyelement -- For the Alien X nano: ffccreationforge -- For the Rex nano: ffccontrolnanite *1.14.11 Fusionfall's Second anniversary. 12 snails from Adventure Time have been scattered throughout the world. Can you find them all? *12.28.10 New Code Released: Wizard's Beauteous Wings With P.R.E.S.E.N.T. *12.20.10 New Code Released: Generator Rex Boogie Pack With P.R.E.S.E.N.T. *12.16.10 New Code Released:FireBreather Wings and a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. *12.13.10 Last codes released: Ice King Bolt, and Wizard wings with a P.R.E.S.E.N.T. *12.1.10 Knishmas Begins. New holosuit and vehicles *11.22.10 New code released; Firebreather Set *11.19.10 New code released; Goop Set *11.12.10 New codes released; Wildmutt set and Viridian Hoberboard *10.29.10 New Code released; Ultimate Cannonbolt set *10.29.10 New Code released; Humungousaur Set *10.22.10 New Code released; Ampfibian Set *10.15.10 New code released; Armodrillo suit *10.8.10 New code released; Necrofriggian Set and a special item *10.6.10 New Ben 10 E.G.G.E.R has been put on ship. items include new ultimate alien gear, and old codes *9.27.10 New code released; Ghostfreak Tendrils *9.21.10 New code released; Tower Prep Jacket *9.15.10 New vehicles have been added and some old vehicles have been taken out. A new holosuit has also been added to look like the Guardians of Ga'hoole. New code released; Booster Crate and Owl Guardian Mask. Also, Lance, Ilana, and Octus NPCs have been added in Pokey Oaks North (no missions yet). *9.13.10 New code released; Sym-bionic Titan Helmet *9.7.10 New code released; Jiggler *8.31.10 New code released; Duncan Shirt *8.23.10 New Code released; Owen Shirt *8.17.10 New Code released; Vampire Head *8.9.10 New Code released; DJ Shirt *8.2.10 New Code released; Schnitzel Rock-it Launcher, Cats and Dogs Content removed, Cats and Dogs tees were replaced by Courage and Katz looks, Holosuit reverted to normal, but when getting one, the image is of what appears to be a holosuit based on Scooby Doo. But wearing or trying it on just sets it to the default. and a new Mystery Dungeon appeared in Eternal Vistas along with Stanley and Reaper, and there are false walls leading to Stanley. Stanley the watermelon will sell shirts. A new monster inside also drops new sets. Finn is inside looking for Stanley. Ref for holosuit: (Bottom Post) http://fusionportal.net/FusionPortal/Home.html *7.27.10 New Code released; Trent Shirt, but entering it didn't work. The issue has been fixed. *7.19.10 New Code released; Leshawna Shirt and Fusionfall announces in game advertising. The First one is Cats & Dogs Mission given by Agent K-9. Pictures of new code items for Owen and Duncan shirts from TDWT have started floating around. Ref: (3rd post from Bottom) http://fusionportal.net/FusionPortal/July_16th_-_July_26th.html *7.16.10 Fifth Daily code released; Finn Shirt, Jake Shirt, & Ice King Shirt Bundle. *7.15.10 Fourth Daily code released; Mr. Cupcake Shirt. *7.14.10 Third Daily code released; Marceline Shirt. *7.13.10 Second Daily code released; Tree Trunks Shirt. *7.12.10 First Daily code released; Lumpy Space Princess Shirt. *7.9.10 Upcoming daily codes will be released soon! *7.6.10 Free code Unnatural history hoodie released *7.02.10 FREE Code Hat to go with the 4th of July Holosuit! *6.24.10 New Holosuit designed to look like a suit and Coat for 4th of July! *6.23.10 Rex and Bobo Haha can be found at the Providence base at the far end of Townsville Park giving out new level 16 missions that can give you the finally released Generator Rex outfits with the providence and Bobo Haha outfits in there missions! *6.16.10 The DevBlog has announced that several new sets of armor based on Generator Rex will be released soon.The armors are: Bio Wolf set,Generator Rex set,Providence Agent set,Bobo Haha set,Agent Six set. *5.29.10 The 2nd maintenance is done! All of the bugs that were at the 1st maintenance are removed. Also, the SCAMPER in Sector V is gone and has been replaced by a Generator Rex Jump Jet. *5.26.10 Ice King Invasion has started. The Ice King's Castle has flown to the shores of Orchid Bay and the Ice King is kidnapping the FusionFall princesses. Now it is up to Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum to stop him. Candy Wife also returns. Also new warp toadstools are here. And sadly, the Generator Rex Hoverboard has been deleted from all users. (*Please note that as of now, the update has been bugged.) The following has been changed until resolved: - The KND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in Sector V has been unintentionally replaced by a Providence ship. - Warping by S.C.A.M.P.E.R. from Peach Creek Commons to Sector V has been removed. - Before the 2nd maintenance, if you stored any items in any of the new 200 item slots, they have been unintentionally and unfortunately deleted. - The Ice King's fortress has been added to Orchid Bay along with a new type of 'Flower Cannon'. - New Father Holosuit is available, made to look like Father. *5.24.10 DevBlog announces Ice King Invasion: FusionFall Adventure. *5.19.10 DevBlog announces that Morbucks Savings and Loan will hold more items. *5.5.10 The clockwork set has been released! If you were a subscriber, redeem the code: ffcspecialthanks and get your Clockwork Set, with a backpack, and a vehicle. Also, the Mother Of All Blowfish event has begun. Flapjack now has two missions that include looking for his whale friend, Bubbie. The KND's SKWID Squad team are in Candy Cove, Peach Creek Commons, City Station and Mt. Blackhead, the mother blowfish is at the end of the creek (In Candy Cove), Jeff, Drew Saturday, Zon and Johnny Bravo have returned, there's a new Blowfish holosuit and holosuit shopkeepers, like in the Knishmas event, are now selling more than a holosuit. They're selling stuff that'll complete your Blowfish disguise.